Scream for me mudblood
by LydiaKaliRay
Summary: it is a new year at hogwarts and some really awesum sexy girls are there but stuff is gonna happen! big stuff! theres sex and stuff in this! please read and please review! love you lots xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**This is 1 fanfic I was rlly proud of so I wish uuu coould read n review please? thanks so much.**

Okay draco was in the common room and pansy was there and they was like sitting on this chair in the green room. (slytherins colours are green and silver so there common room is gonna be green)

and then thiz gurl called kali came in and she was like really hot and draco came over and was like 'omg kali your really fit do you want to sleep with me'

kali was like angry at first and then she said 'omg your so hot loll! I would love 2 but what about pansy?' she asked him looking sad (but not like she was gonna cry just sad)

'pansy doesn't mean anything to me babez I promise' he said touching her. 'relly I all want you'

kali looked like she had just won the house cup, and she touched him back. Everyone cheered.

Then this girl called ray came in and was like 'i'm looking for kali are she in here?'

draco turned around and went 'yh this stud muffin is right here' then he stopped because ray had massive boobs and nice eyes n was really smart and everyone loved her.

He slapped kali and stamped on her as she was crying on the floor ( bit harsh but its draco lol ) and then Ray was like 'omg seriosly draco I know i'm so amazing y are you with that kali i'm so much more hornyier and more xpierances than her!'

draco agreeded and then grabbed her boob 'woah these are really big how did you get them like this?'

ray grinned, her boobs all squidgy. 'well its just natural talent I guess'

'okay well get in the bath'

then they went to the bath and ray forget a condom so I think she'd be pregant ( not meaning to offend anyone who has kids and had preggers but you know its kinda icky I mean you bleed I don't like blood. Anyway lmao story time! Really sorry xxx)

so then Lydia was like 'Oh, Welcome, dearest Kali to my abode'.

So then kali laughed coz lydia was always really nice. But kali didn't like her secretly. Lydia had orange hair and it made her sexier than kali. (kali had rainbow hair with skulls in it every1 was really jealouse')

but kali was like 'I do wat I want when I like idgaf about people lol.

So then Kali was like 'oh okay ladia what do you want lol I was about to go and suck off draco I hope this is important cause his cock is really cool have you seen it?'

lydia shook his head 'lol no I haven't seen it is it big?'

'yh its really big I can't even hold it it's to heavy'

isla turned up and everyone was like 'okay. Guys I just wanted to tell you that I am dating draco!'

everyone gasped and then kali turned around went 'OMG NO NO NO THIS IS NOT REALY I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING'

**Okay guys i'm really sorry about this being a really short but I tried my hardest loll (: please review guys. Im sorry 4 da cliffe lol**

****


	2. Chapter 2

So then kali grabbed her knife she had hidden in her clothes ( she was dressed up like an assasin from assasis creed. Lol she looked like ezio and everyone wanted to fuck her cause she was really awesome and amazing? )

and she killed isla and went 'lol bitch he's mine dont even think about it lol you can't cause ur dead. Did you think about that? Lol tis funny coas your deaaaad now!"

and kali danced on her corpse. And was like 'ray lydia look what I did'

kali was given a medal for killing the whore and albus dumblroar was like 'well done my son but your not my son your my daughte not my daughter no cause I like little girls but I don't mean to sound pervy or sanything because I am lead of this school!'

kali was really happy and said 'thank you for the the medal it means a lot I hope to kill more whores In the future and get more medals oh and can I have a condom?'

'yes kali here have a dumbledore brand condom perfect for blowjobs lol'

'but sire you don't use them on blowjobs'

'yes you do lol don't argue go'

so kali and went with her condom and was like really happy 'omg I has it omg omg everyone is happy'

lydia nad ray wanted to use it but kali was like 'no I want to please use it on daco cause I got it for him!'

they both agreed and started talking about how to get drako really hard and they talked about stuff

does he have any fetishes? Lydia thought.

'does he have fetishs?' lydia finally said, looking horny.

'well yeah he's like this dude called davey I once knew' this gurl called abei said ' he likes diapers

'lol i'm not doing that I just want him lol!' kali laughed and they all went to bed.

So the next day they all got up and were like okay guys lets do this

but they all started the day off with a bit of self harm lol like normal people do. So they got this knife and started scraping the hair off their legs.

'omg this feels so good' lydia laughed. 'I can feel all the hair coming off omg'

'okay guys enough lol we dont want to kill ourselves so lets stop'

so then they all put on their outfits- lydia was in a purple dress that made her look like a model and she was really goregouse so kali stabbed her in the arm because she was jealouse.

'lol now theres blood on it'

'omg kali!'

'i'm sorry' kali kissed her then they had a bit of lez sex but kali pulled out because she didn't have a penis.

'thats okay'

so then ray put on her black shorts and black skirt n top and boots and she put this really sexy shirt on it saying 'don't judge me because I self harm'

and then kali said she's really pretty but didnt stab her because ray was cool.

Then kali put on her awesome dress that gave her wings and she looked like as sexy demon she grew horns that made rainbows come off them and she made her eyes black with her wand.

'kali! your goregouse!

'thank uu! Draco is not gonna be able to resist meeeee ! '

'lol no he's gonna be like fucking you until you die!'

'I dont want to die!'

'lol but die by fucking'

then they helped each other straighten each others hair, curled it and straighten it over and over.

'omg I just caught my ear with it it hurt but felt good'

'thats called self harming lol!' kali smiled at her. 'its really cool.'

okay so they went downstairs and and was like 'guys lets fan out and find draco'

but lydia found him first and she started to wank him off!

kali was like 'no okay not cool he's mine I found him first.'

'lol no I like his cock really.'

'I dont care!' Kali screamed angrily and burnt lydia, her hair vanished in a seconds.

'omg I am so pretty now I mean being bald is the thang am I right draco?'

'yh draco said' lol (I didn't mean to put that in thtird person but it was an accident i'm really sorry please don't hate me? ' and then draco was like 'omg get in my bed' and lydia was like 'omg yes but don't touch my legs I still have scars on them from removing the hair'

'lol okay pansy had a scar on her minge by the way. Do you have one?'

'no lol do u have a diaper fetish?'

'yh' draco grinned' 'do you?'

'no!' ' I DONT THATS MANKY Y ARE YOU ALIVE?'

Draco cried.

'its okay draco I dont mind' kali grinned. 'I dont care. You could have an ice-cream fetish for all I cared!'

'okay cool cuase I have one of them aswell'

'lets go have some icream!'

kali and draco went and had icecream then had manaic wolf sex.

'omg you look so hot in that light' draco told her

'what light we're in the dark' kali said confused

'yeah thats what I mean!'

'omg lol'.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaiii guys this one is ab it longer I tried my hardest to make this a bit more smutty and to the point! I spent hours on this and read it to my english class to get reviews. They said it needed work but one of the guys and the teacher ( her name is mandy ) got a boner. I think this is kinda hot? Can you please tell me in the reviews.<strong>

**Thank you so much**

**love from**

**kali lydia and ray**

**but not ray cause ray is dead.**

**Lol just kidding ray won't die**

**anyway gonna go get really drunk cause we're really scene do you know that? Lol yeah we're fit and yeah its us in the story **

**now im gonna go blow off my boyfriend I made him change his name to draco cause draco is really fit.**

**Okay bai**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Please review this lol I found out you can italics! These are well cool int they lol i'll try to put them in the story._

* * *

><p>'<em>okay guys look at what I can do!'<em>

kali poked her pregnant bump and screamed 'MARAMALDAE'

'_OMG!' _Lydia screamed '_That is real epic mate so sickkk!'_

'_I know right just call me the penguin of doom and random!'_

Ray walked in and went 'omg your doing it wrong but your bump matches mine lol draco knocked us boff up lolll! Our kids could have sex and then it would be incest and we could write a book but they'd have fun ray remember when we had sex?'

'_yeah kali lol that would be amazing if we could do it again'_

_but no now. She added. Because I am pregnant and I don't want you to accidently get the baby pregnant. Because then it would get heavier, and then if they baby had sex then theo ther baby would get even more pregnant. And I dont want that tbh!'_

Kali screamed ash er baby decided to say hello to the world. It tore through her stomach and was like 'omg wrong book'

and then kali was like 'this happened in twlight lol maybe edward is the father!'

'OMG I LOVE THAT BOOK!" Sam screamed.

Then sam died.

(I am sad to kill off sam as she was a well-developed charrie. But u know how things go. She just had to die. I know some of you will relate back to when fred died in that book which ripped off those loads of fanfictions I know its kinda sad and sadder than fred but get over it cause its just a fanfic lol1!)

but they were to busy making kali give birth to her sexy child. Then the sexy child was born. And then they were like 'OMGGGG. This child is realllly sexy. Can we marry it?'

'NO. you cannot marry my child. It must marry draco'

'but kali he's the dad!'

'omg I remember now. He's the dad. I had sex with. OMG I wanna relive that'

'omg kali shut up you just had a baby.'

'I know right but it started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss.'

'now we're falling asleep and she's calling a cab!" lydia laughed as kali fell asleep but she was crushing her baby.

(lol guess what song this is from lolll!1 I love ths song lots!')

okay beck to the storay.

'okay Ray now u give birth!'

'lol buit u was kidding right im not pregnant im just a lardass. (this is because my art teacher called me a lardass lol I reported then had sex with him! just kidding that really gross loolllll! He looks like the mitchilin man.)

'then who's preggers?" sam suddendly came back to life (omg guys I knew you would cry so I decided to bring her back. Are you happy? Does this get a review? Slut.)

'I AM !" Announed Lydia, giving birth to Harry Potters child.

'OMGGGG. THAT CHILD IS UGLY!" Sam said, thens he died again. (sory guis but you know. Refer to above. Sam was getting on my nerves)

'OMG YOUR RIGHT GET RID OF IT'

So they went to the astronmy tower and went 'GO TO THE WIND MY CHILD'

and then the baby turned into athrestal and turned into a pair of wings, and was thrown off the tower

'OMG' my child draco shouted!' WHAT DID YOU DO CRAZY WHORE!'

'LOL DRACO UR SO STUPID!' SAM SAID. ( OH WAIT SHE'S DEAD.) LYDIA SAID. 'ITS NOT YOUR CHILD ITS HARRRRRRY!"

* * *

><p><em>please review guuuuis! 333<em>


	4. Chapter 4

So one day kali childs grew up and it was like an adult ( I know ur cant grow up fast but this is magik ) and everyone was like 'omggg. I wanna fuck that person. Really sexy?'

but no one could tell if it was a guy or girl. So both genders were equally wet over the child.

'whats your name?' some girl called sopho asked.

'my name is kali!' kali said.

'okay'

the next day sopho found kalis child and was like 'ommg. Do you wanna be a deaf eater?'

'no'

'why not draco is a deaf eater and he's fit'

'draco is my dad!' the child screamed.

'omg whats your name?" sophie gasped, touching herself.

'my name is hagwig!' hagwig said. 'i'm named after the best ship ever!'

'omg! I love tha ship. Anyway. Do u wanna be a deaf eater?'

'oh okay and i'd love to be a deaf eater what do we do?'

'we go and we eat the dead.'

* * *

><p>'okay lets go!'<p>

the next day kali was with her new fuck-buddy romeo and her friends lydia, ray, dead sam, and sopho.

'okay guys we gotta find my child hagwig. I dunno where shlee is.'

'what is hagwig?'

'my son lol!'

(Hagwig is a guy I dropped a few hints :P )

'Okay.'

'OMG!' Lydia screamed, jizzing. 'I BET HAGWIG IS A DEAF EATER!'

'That would be really coooooooool!' Kali smiled. 'I like deaf eaters that is why I married draco you see!'

'omg I thought you married him for his cock?'

'omg your married?' lydia gasped. 'y is he always cheating on me!'

'I dont know when he married me he said he wouldnt fuck my ear because he had an ear phobia because his last wife had no ears'

'oh shit!' lydia gasped, falling over. She grabbed her ginger hair and pulled it back.

_**SHE DIDNT HAVE ANY EARS.**_

Sopho screamed and stabbed herself. Lydia smiled.

'oh so you married him before?' kali said.

'yh!'

'omg! So did this mean-..'

'oi I haven't had an input!' ray screamed, grabbing her robes and pulling them off, exposing her naked body.

'omg fit!' sopho said having a shag with ray.

'okay now thats done.' she said. 'okay what do we doo?'

'lets go marry draco again!'

'why?' kali said she was really confused.

'if we marry draco we could fuck him and make him tell us where hagwig is!'

'LETS GO GET MARRIED'


End file.
